Sight
by AKSaga
Summary: Ghirahim and Fi are courting happily now, and everything seems peaceful. Zelda sends Ghirahim into Eldin to scout for increased monster activity, but the extreme heat shatter's Ghira's blade form, causing him to loose his sight at least, and possibly his life. No matter what happens, the lives of everyone involved will forever be changed. Ghira/Fi, third in a trilogy of oneshots.


Hi again! This is the sequel to Lake Floria, which itself is the sequel to Memories, so if you haven't read one or the other I suggest you go do so, so that you don't get confused. Just like the last time, this is posted for a friend that currently does not have an account.

Onwards!

OOOOOOO

(Link's PoV)

"So…why did you call us here?" I asked Zelda.

It was a sunny morning in skyloft, and Ghirahim was out on a routine scouting mission to Eldin, and had been for some time. Me, Fi and Zelda were spending time as we usually did, hanging around skyloft, until this morning, when Zelda had called us all, via a letter sent by her loftwing – to the Plaza.

She sighed before beginning. "I have called you two here today to discuss Ghirahim's mission to Eldin. He left a while ago, and has not returned, nor has he sent a message by magic, as he usually would. I fear something may have happened to him." Zelda said.

Fi's face immediately became a mask of worry. I felt sorry for her. I knew she and Ghirahim had been courting for some time, and they loved each other dearly.

"What will we do?" She asked.

"I was hoping you and Link could go and look for him, if you would." Zelda responded. Fi nodded.

"Of course I will!" I exclaimed. "Then be off as soon as possible! No telling what he got into down there." Zelda said, waving her hand in a shooing motion. I nodded and hurried off to the nearest dock.

-15 minutes later-

My crimson loftwing landed roughly on the hot stone that made up the land of Eldin. I was going to ask Fi to douse for Ghirahim, but I didn't have to. There, embedded in the rock beside me, was a black blade, which I instantaneously recognized as Ghirahim in his blade form. I ran over and quickly pulled it out. The blade jerked weakly in my hand.

"Who are you?" Came a faint voice from the blade. I sighed with relief he was alive and conscious, but then again, he sounded weak.

"Link and Fi, Ghirahim." I responded. "What happened?" There was a sighing sound from the blade, then. "Bokoblins are what happened. A whole group of them. When I heard them coming I transformed into my blade form, because at that point, I had no idea what they were. When I saw them, they picked me up, swung me around, and clumsily got me trapped in rock before I could do anything against them!" The blade huffed. I laughed.

"Bokoblins, Ghirahim? You got defeated by bokoblins?!" I laughed again, much to Ghirahim's annoyance.

Then the blade spoke again. "I don't suppose you'd like to know what state my health is in, but here it is. My blade is made from an extremely tough metal, but when exposed to heat, it becomes brittle. The foolish bokoblins have already made a crack, and if I remain exposed to heat much longer, I fear rather permanent damage to my health may ensue, if not death."

I stopped laughing. I had to hurry out of here. I ran, carrying him, back to my loftwing, and took to the air, heading towards skyloft, taking the fastest way I knew.

But then I stopped.

"What?" Ghirahim asked from the blade.

"This route, the fastest route, will take me right over the volcano, which would of course mean extreme heat." I replied.

Ghirahim muttered a curse. "Yes, but if you take any other route it'll take too long and I'll shatter anyway!"

I grimaced and proceeded to fly over the volcano. Once I was over I spoke. "Alright, seems good so far, doesn't it Ghirahim?" I said.

There was no reply.

I started to get nervous. "Ghirahim, this isn't the time to play a prank. Are you okay?"

Still no reply.

Worried, I increased my pace and flew back toward skyloft.

-Fifteen minutes later-

I landed and ran over to Zelda, Fi hopping out of my blade as I went. "Well?" asked Zelda. I quickly explained to her about the bokoblins, Ghirahim's blade form, the volcano route I had to take, and about Ghirahim's lack of response when I spoke. Zelda's face became more and more worried as I continued. "Well, let's have a look at him, see if he's okay." She said once I had finished.

I handed over Ghirahim, whom she quickly pulled out of his sheath, and gasped.

There was a crack running straight from the tip of the blade, to the ruby in the pommel. Several lines off of this crack branched outward. I grimaced, and tapped on the blade. There was an incoherent mumble from inside. I tapped again.

"Gondo is the only one that may fix me." Was the only response. Gondo was the tinker at the local Bazaar.

"You heard him!" exclaimed Zelda. I nodded and started running towards the bazaar.

"Please hurry!" I heard Fi call after me.

-Ten minutes later-

I had explained to Gondo our situation, and now I waited for his response. After what seemed like eternity, it came. "I can try to fix him, but I can't guarantee it will work." He said.

I nodded. "Anything you can do is appreciated."

Gondo grunted. "If he's going to be okay again, it'll be by tomorrow evening, so check back then." He said. I nodded, and ran back to Zelda and Fi to tell them what Gondo would do, and to help comfort them about what might happen.

-The next day-

Me, Zelda, and Fi were standing just inside the smiths booth in the bazaar. Fi took a deep breath. "Well, let's go." She murmured, before leading the way in. Me and Zelda followed without a word.

When we got in Gondo looked somber. He looked at us. "I have good news and bad news." He said. "The good news is, he's alive."

Fi cheered and cried tears of joy. Me and Zelda broke out in huge grins as Ghirahim came in from the back room.

But then my grin faltered.

There was something different about him, something very different.

I looked at Gondo again. "And the bad news?"

Gondo grimaced and shifted uncomfortably. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but the fact remains that while Ghirahim is alive, there is one part of him I could not fix. Ghirahim is blind."

I gasped and looked back at Ghirahim. It was true. He was making his way around unsteadily, and telling where everything is, I assumed by magic. He nodded at me, but his eyes appeared to be focused on something else.

"Link, right? I'm looking at you?" He asked.

I nodded before realizing he couldn't see. "Yes." I responded.

Ghirahim smiled. "Magic comes in very handy for finding ones way around." He said coming over. He looked at us in turn, saying names as he shifted his gaze.

"If this magic is any good, you're Zelda." He said, pointing at Zelda, who was on the far left.

"Yes."

"And you're Fi." Ghirahim continued, looking in between me and Zelda, where Fi floated.

"Yes!"

"And of course, on the right is Link." He finished.

I grinned. "Thank you." I said to Gondo. The tinker shifted.

"Eh, it was the best I could do. He's pretty crafty with that magic of his." He responded, smiling. I smiled. Things could be a lot worse.

I put my arm around Ghirahim to help guide him. "You need rest. Let's head back to the knight academy." I said to him.

He nodded shakily and we started off.

-Two days later-

I knocked on the door of the skyview temple library that Ghirahim had made, and then entered. As I had heard, I found Ghirahim sitting at one of the benches. He had been trying his hardest to learn Braille and I had been helping him. I found him reading a book.

Hold it.

Reading? A book?

I did a double take and found what I was seeing to be true.

Yes, Ghirahim was reading.

Without his hand.

He looked up at me and grinned. "I don't know how it happened, but you've probably guessed what I have now." He said.

I stood gaping. Ghirahim had his sight back?!

Eventually Ghirahim sighed, came over towards me, and pushed up on my gaping jaw. "Are you just going to stand there and catch flies?" He asked me grinning.

"We have to tell the others!" I exclaimed.

He grinned. "Not tell them. SHOW them."

-30 minutes later-

I opened the door once again to the Skyview Temple library, this time with Fi and Zelda in tow. "Why do you want us to come?" Zelda asked me.

"Just trust me, you'll love this." I responded. Then they saw Ghirahim. He was reading the same book he had when I came in, only he was a little farther on.

As I had expected, both Zelda's and Fi's jaws dropped. Ghirahim looked up and sighed. "Really though." He said, coming over and pushing up on both of their jaws 'till they shut them.

Eventually Fi regained her composure enough to ask. "How did this happen?" Ghirahim grinned.

"You talk about it as if you're not happy about it." He teased. Anyways, as for how it happened, I have no idea. It happened when I walked in the doors to the temple, and then…there it was! My first reaction was to run and tell you, but then I thought I would wait 'till Link came down for my braille lesson, and give him a little surprise." He grinned.

"I think I know what happened!" Exclaimed Zelda. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I learnt about this when my memories of being the goddess came back. It's a strange phenomenon, which grants ones greatest wish if they have become good of heart. You really have changed,"

She said, looking at Ghirahim. Ghirahim smiled, and then turned to look at Fi, pulling something from his pocket. "That may have been my greatest wish at that time." He began. "But really it pales in comparison to this one." He said, opening the small box he had pulled from his pocket to reveal a ring, and getting down on one knee.

"Fi, will you marry me?"

Fi gasped and began to cry. Zelda pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. She wiped her eyes before responding. "Yes." She whispered. "Yes, yes of course I will!" She exclaimed.

Ghirahim got to his feet and grinned before embracing her. Beside me I heard Zelda sniff. I grinned and offered her a handkerchief of my own. She smiled at me and thanked me.

"Well, I think a celebration is in order, for more reasons than one!" I exclaimed.

"Back to skyloft we go!" I cried, and began to walk out the temple, the others trailing behind.

Once we got out, we mounted our loftwings and soared back to Skyloft to have quite the party, if I do say so myself.

OOOOOOO

As always, R&R!


End file.
